


Kinktober // Aki & Haru

by AmyFick (Kolaflor)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Blowjobs, Blowjobs in an alley, Door Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Facials, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fist Fights, Fluff, Groping, Hair Washing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Piercings, Praise, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rave, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Showers, Snowballing, Tattoos, Teasing, drunk strangers need to back off, lip ring, posing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/AmyFick
Summary: KINKTOBER 2019I just saw the list for this year's Inktober and since I cannot draw to save my life, I thought that I could put the words into little ficlets involving Aki and Haru, specially since I found like 3 NSFW fics for this pairing.Bear with me, it has been A LONG TIME without me writing anything (but reading a lot), so enjoy!





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw the list for this year's Inktober and since I cannot draw to save my life, I thought that I could put the words into little ficlets involving Aki and Haru, specially since I found like 3 NSFW fics for this pairing.  
Bear with me, it has been A LONG TIME without me writing anything (but reading a lot), so enjoy!

It wasn’t until Akihiko moved to his place that Haru was truly able to appreciate the little things about him...how he actually took care of his hair even when it was so short, how sweat pooled at the end of his thick neck and collarbone after practice, and especially the way the tongued at his lip ring when he was focused on discovering the rhythm of a new song...this also reminded Haru the way he chewed at his lip when he was sleeping.

One part of Haru found these details pretty endearing and very much an Aki thing, but lately, _ after that damned day that everything went to hell and back _, he couldn’t stop thinking about him in a totally different way.

He got lost in thought thinking of carding his fingers through that short and well-kept hair and tugging on it. The mere idea of planting infinite open-mouthed kisses to that neck had got him lost in thought and uncomfortably hard on more than one occasion.

But his favorite and recurrent thought was kissing Akihiko again. His fantasy changed depending on the urgency of his release. Sometimes, and only when he could indulge in some real time to himself, he imagined himself straddling Aki’s lap while sitting on the couch and taking his time; seeing how many sounds he could pull off him with just a kiss, tasting him, feeling how his piercing felt against his lips. 

Some others were fast, with a roughness that seemed to depict Aki so well on the outside. His current favorite involved them coming back from practice after having a few drinks with Mafuyu and Uenoyama, to walk into his apartment and have Akihiko pin him against the door sealing their mouths into a rough kiss, all tongue, teeth and spit. The fantasy always ended the same, them having their hands in each other’s pants, flushed against each other while Akihiko used his other hand to fist his hair as he kissed his neck.

Some of his best days he dared to fantasize about Aki dropping to his knees and finishing him off with his mouth, that lip ring glinting against the street lights coming from the window; but if he was honest, most of the time his daydream ended with him coming in his pants, just by Akihiko’s hands and kisses.

He should probably feel embarrassed about it, but the truth is that he really loved it even if it made it awkward to look at the real person, his _ friend _ the next morning.

* * *


	2. Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a ton of time because I could not get inspiration for it, I wanted to do something more basic, but I am setting myself the challenge to make them all smut. Not my best, but enjoy.

/ˈmʌɪndləs/

adjective

acting or done without justification and with no concern for the consequences.

\--

Aki was breathing hard, he could feel the sweat starting to soak his back. They were on their usual diner with Mafuyu, Uenoyama and even Kouji had joined them that day. They had an upcoming show and they were working on the details.

Problem was, his dick was hard. Oh so very hard. 

He could not focus on a single word the guys were saying, and the only culprit of that was Haru, who was  _ mindlessly _ running his fingers up and down his inner thigh.

While he was speechless, Haru was chatting lively with Kouji about the sudden boom the Twitter account of the band was having, and how they probably should update their cover photo with the new season incoming.

He was so sensitive he could feel the pads of each finger making a trail up, down and up again, everytime inching further and further towards his cock.

Before they started dating, Aki thought Haru had always been too good with him, it seemed like he didn’t ask for anything in return and was always mindlessly willing to help everyone out, and this wasn’t a lie, but he also had the pleasure (and misfortune) to learn that he was also a motherfucking tease.

“I’m getting payback for this…” he mumbled leaning against him and passing his arm over the booth’s backrest.

“Looking forward to it…” Haru replied with an open smile right before spreading his hand and running it up to fully grope him.


	3. Bait

“Do you think you were the only one thinking of this?” Haru murmured dragging his cheek and lips over Aki’s straining underwear. Akihiko made a choked noise deep in his chest.

“Fuck…” the man mumbled still with his unlit cigarette in his hand and fisting his other to the other man’s hair.

“Did you really thought…” Haru said bringing his hand alongside his mouth to slowly but surely squeeze Aki’s hard-on. “...that I wouldn’t take the bait after you’ve been teasing me all afternoon?”

They were outside the studio, Akihiko pressed against the wall right next to the vending machines, pants unbuttoned and Haruki on his knees in front of him. The situation made Haru look submissive, but actually he was the one who pinned him to the wall and he was fully in charge of the scenario, Aki was just holding on for the ride.

Haru had been away, he had to go visit his family for a couple of days leaving Akihiko taking care of his apartment.

After their mutual confession, they had been all over each other for weeks, and now that the man had taken some mini vacations, Aki had been feeling the loss.

Aki was not feeling at his best earlier that day, he kept messing up the songs, it made him feel like a teenager to be so worked up by another’s presence.

“I missed you...” he mumbled making Haru blush, despite of their current situation.

He had been stealing glances at Haru. First they seemed normal, just to check on what the man was doing, encompassing the songs, but each one was more intense than the other, they were full of meaning. He knew that the smoke break couldn’t come fast enough.

Aki wasn’t aware he had some sort of a kink for semi-public sex, but having his dick down Haru’s throat while he could hear the cars right next to them on the street, the murmur of the studio and the vending machines on the side had him feeling embarassingly close to coming already.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, I wish I can write the others with the same intensity this one has.
> 
> Also Haru, dayum boy, yasss.
> 
> What would you want to see next?


	4. Freeze

They rolled on the unmade bed, Aki on top of him, his hands were everywhere and Haru couldn’t get enough. He felt the man moving lower on his body pulling all kinds of sounds off him.

“Do you trust me?” Aki mumbled being framed by Haru's thighs and delivering open-mouthed kisses to them.

“Wh-what?” Haru mumbled dazed by sensations. He couldn't think of a valid reason why he was asking him that question. "Yeah...”.

Aki kept kissing his thighs, he kissed his cock, soft pecks enough to feel good but not to get Haru any closer to his release.

With a loud gasp, he felt his own body freeze. 

He was so much into his own pleasure that at first he didn’t feel Aki’s tongue running past his balls and prodding, wet, hot and indescribably dirty against his hole.

“Wait! waitwait…” he tried to shimmy away from the man’s grasp. “...this is not-...oh god” he didn’t know what to do or think. It was overwhelming, dirty and personal, no one had ever been close to do anything like that to him. “I don’t...know.” he mumbled locking his eyes with Aki and feeling a lump in his throat.

“Hey…” Aki climbed until he was at his level, he had a questioning expression on his face. Haru felt his face blushing, he could not put his ideas into words. “Let me…” the man mumbled. “...please.” Haru was sure that Aki could feel him panicking.

He wasn’t opposed to the idea, he had seen videos, he didn’t live under a rock after all, but his mind always drifted to the idea that he had to shower and scrub himself thoroughly first. Also, he just didn’t expect to get rimmed by the most gorgeous man he had ever met out of the blue on a Tuesday afternoon.

“Let me try once more and you’ll see, let me blow your mind.” Aki said, his expression changing to a grin as ridiculous as what he had just said. 

Haru giggled finally nodding with his head. They had gone through a lot, and after all, he trusted him completely.

Aki surged up to give him a quick peck and turned him to lie on his chest. Haru felt the little hairs on his back stand up. Then the other man proceeded to kiss his neck, moving down to his back leaving a wet trail over his spine, inching lower and lower giving Haru even more goosebumps.

Thinking that he felt overexposed was quite obvious. 

A yelp scaped his mouth as Aki grabbed a handful of his buttchecks, one in each hand and licked long stripe from his balls up to his tailbone. Haruki was deeply embarrassed, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the hot burning sensation starting to coil in his lower belly.

Seeing his reaction, Aki didn’t give him time to regret it.

In a matter of seconds, Haru was fisting the sheets and panting, it was such a weird feeling and it did so much to him. Every brush of tongue went straight to his cock in the most intense way. He didn’t realize he was straight moaning out loud until Aki spoke again.

“Told you it’d be good” Haru saw Aki flashing a smile as he cranked his neck back to see him. The man resumed his work turning him into a quivering mess. He couldn’t help but shamefully pushing his ass back against him, which made Akihiko rearrange them so Haru had his face pressed to the mattress and his ass in the air. 

"Nnhhghh...ahh" he mumbled against the pillow he grabbed to muffle the sounds. Haru was running his hands up and down and eating his ass one open wet kiss at a time. 

For the second time that night Haru froze on the spot as Aki’s thumb rubbed and was easily pushed inside hooking against his rim.

The man above him let out a soft laugh. 

"Is it good?" he mumbled running his other hand on Haru's side. He could just nod frantically. "Can you come like this? For me?"

Akihiko punctuated his question by bending his thumb to nudge against his prostate.

Haru shouted in pleasure.

Aki pulled his finger out to move above him spreading his knees wider.

This time, two fingers were in him, and after a moment, he was moving them in and out of his hole urgently. He crooked them as he did before with his thumb and Haru lost it. He could feel them milking his prostate rhythmically.  


He screamed coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I write rimming, I am not entirely happy with it because I feel like I couldn't convey all the shivery and overwhelming feelings I wanted.
> 
> Also, somehow it ended up having a bit of prostate milking, which is something I might or might have not watched in porn recently (and dayum, yes).


	5. Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inktober is all about delivering something every day, even if it's not fully completed.

The kiss was downright filthy, there was no other way to put, it was all tongue and teeth. They were standing next to Haru's bed, their shirts discarded on the floor of the room.

Aki's hands were both fisted on the back of his hair, pulling moans out of him with every little twist of his fingers.

This had been going for a while, after their incident a few months back and their recent confession, Haru had asked Aki to take things slow. It’s not like he didn’t wish to get his brains fucked out by him, but he just...he needed time to cope with the idea that this ridiculous dream of his was actually happening...Aki was patient and understanding.

They had made these interactions a safe space for just being themselves. It was a build up from the ground-thing in every occasion.

Haru had come from work later than usual that day right to find Akihiko coming out from the shower drying his hair with a towel. Their eyes connected across the room and Haru’s breath got caught up in his throat. This man was beautiful.

Aki opened his arms enough for it to show Haru that he wanted him between them. There were no need for words.

They didn’t kiss immediately, Aki stepped closer leaving their faces millimeters apart, waiting for him to give the next step.

The other man’s hands were on his back doing little circles with his fingers underneath his shirt.

Haru felt like he was buzzing, he slid a hand behind Aki’s head and pulled them together. Every single time it felt like a bunch of sparks were blowing inside his head. Aki smelled way to good, his presence crowded him even if he hadn’t moved an inch, he simply felt like being with him was the right thing.

Aki’s lips were always soft and they locked perfectly against his, he tightened his grip on the man’s head moving his other hand to his chest. He was desperate today, he’d had a shitty week and finally it was the end of it, he wanted to feel good, he wanted Aki, he needed more than soft kisses and cuddles.

Aki let out a pleasant groan pressing them flush together. The man had been very respectful about his boundaries, he would give as much as Haru allowed him to.

“Kiss me...” he mumbles breaking their kiss and staring into Akihiko’s eyes.

“I’m on it…” the man says trying to get back to it, but Haru moves his head back, out of his reach.

“No, kiss me for real...” he punctuates by bunching up the fabric underneath his hand. 

He just wants Aki to let go, to stop walking on egg-shells. Maybe it’s because he had a bad day, but one thing is for his for his boyfriend (oh god, it’s so weird to say it still) to be respectful of his boundaries due to their funky past, and another is for him to behave like a mannequin. "Kiss me like you want me."

Aki stared at him and in a second, his shirt was on the floor and the man had reversed their roles, Haru was holding onto Aki’s waist and back as the man deliciously fisted his hair pulling a moan out of him.

“I’ve always wanted you…” Aki mumbled before crashing their mouths together in a deep bruising kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had too much preamble and didn't go anywhere, sorry.


	6. Husky

They were in bed talking as Haru mentioned he’d never consider himself handsome, he’d prefer to hide behind his long hair and music while truly beautiful people (As Akihiko) from a distance. 

Aki’s eyes widened in disbelief as he pulled him into a deep kiss.

Minutes later they were naked and rutting against each other. He had two fingers inside stretching him to get a third. Without saying a word, Akihiko grabbed the lube, pulled away and sat at the end of the bed in front of the mirror.

“Wha-?” Haru stumbled, dazed in pleasure, trying to catch up with him. “You good?”

“Get over here” the man turned slightly offering him a hand.

“Aki…” he could see the doubt in his face, but he got close anyway. He gave him a kiss as his other hand slid down to carefully push three fingers inside him. Haru shuddered, letting out a grunt at the stretch.

“Ride me, yeah?” Aki got closer placing his hands on his shoulders, but Aki stopped him. “Turn the other way.” After a few seconds of clear doubt, he complied moving to straddle him while looking at the mirror. Aki crossed his arm over his chest while he guided his cock inside with his other hand.

Haru slowly sank down on it.

“You’re gorgeous, look at yourself” Aki grunted canting his hips up. His free hand ran under Haru’s neck and pulled his face up so he could look at himself. The man blushed, a mixture between pleasure and shame.

They got into a steady rhythm, Haru’s hand trying to steady himself leaning a bit back and grabbing Akihiro’s thighs. He let out a loud moan as the man’s hand reached down to jerk him off.

“Next time you say you’re not beautiful, I want you to remember this exact moment.” Aki said with a serious tone as his other hand shifted over Haru’s chest nestling firmy on his neck, pulling him close to himself. “...all stretched around me and looking like a masterpiece on display.”

“Fuckfuck...fuck, Aki” Haru moaned while bouncing up and down the man’s cock. Aki could see the man looking at them both in the mirror, now. His moans sounded ragged.

“Come for me, beautiful” Aki’s husky voice added to the hot sensation of his tongue right behind his ear.

With a particular hard trust, Aki felt Haru clench around him, trembling and coming all over himself and the floor.

With one last push of strength, Aki turned them on the bed, pinning the man to the mattress and thrusting inside him a couple more times before coming.

They laid like that trying to catch their breaths. Aki pulled out of him. Haru turned around in his arms burrowing his face on Aki’s chest.

“You’re breathtaking and I love you...never forget that.” he mumbled tipping his head up to kiss his forehead.

“I love you” Haru replied while blushing.


	7. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick yesterday so I had no time to prepare the next chapters, so here I am at the office writing my favorite new pairing. Sorry boss!
> 
> *brief manga spoilers*
> 
> BY THE WAY! This chapter is inspired in the last manga chapter in which we discover that Aki poses for people in art class because of course he'd do something like that.

He had slipped into one of the classes, he couldn't get the thought out of his head after Uenoyama's sister had told him.

The live drawing classroom wasn't an auditory as the others, it was a very well lit space with a ton of easels, rolls of papers on the floor and in this case, a small platform in the middle in which Akihiko was just get in on.

Of course that he'd do something like that, Haru thought about it and it was such an Aki thing to do. He was perfect for it, also.

As he finished receiving instructions from the professor, Aki stood on the platform, shedding his robe.

Haru's breath hitched in his throat at the sight

He was mesmerized...no, he was  _ enchanted _ .

He felt everyone around him rummaging in their spot getting ready to start working, to put into paper their version of the most attractive man he had ever seen.

He was naked except for a pair of black briefs and standing in a relaxed pose with his hip jutting out, a perfect  _ contrapposto _ .

The soft light getting through the window shadowed on him highlighting his shape.

He was so mesmerized that he didn't actually notice Aki, he had slightly turned his head and was staring right into his eyes.

He felt trepidation at being discovered, but as he felt his face get hot, he answered with a little smile.

They exchanged looks from time to time until it was time for a break. 

Aki hung his robe on his shoulders and went to get some water from his backpack.

He got surrounded by some students asking him questions. They didn't seem to have any respect for what a break meant.

Aki dismissed them politely and sat next to him on the bench.

"Hi…" Haru mumbled. He felt some anxiety creeping up, maybe Aki did not want him to be there. They were dating now, but still, it was too new and maybe, just maybe, it was a bit invasive.

"How's your drawing going?" Akihiko teased him placing one or his hands on Haru's shoulder. 

"I'm not…" he blushed. "I can't draw to save my life" he said giggling, feeling a bit more relaxed noticing that the man wasn't mad at him.

"That's what these classes are for." he said stretching and flexing his limbs to get ready for the second half of the class.

"I'm more into photography…" he wanted to say it just as a comment, but somehow it sounded dirty. "I mean-..."

Aki's eyes light up.

"I might be into that…" he moved his hand to Haru's neck and raked his fingers through his head, making him close his eyes. "Forget that. Considering the way you've been looking at me for the past half an hour, I'm  _ definitely _ into that." he whispered. 

Aki stood up to pose for the second part of the class leaving Haru all flustered in the bench with a ton of ideas in his mind that might or might not include Akihiko posing with little to no clothes for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thirst! Same Haru, S A M E.
> 
> I am all in for Haru taking pictures of Aki. I have like this moodboard in my mind, but aaaa, let's see if I develop that idea further.


	8. Frail

Loud laughter filled the hallway of their apartment, Aki stumbled against the wall followed by Haru. They were about to park beside the building when it had started raining heavily making them run all the way over the parking lot after covering his motorcycle. Laughter had started after Haru slid and comically fell on his ass, getting back up immediately as if nothing had happened. 

"We're gonna get sick" Haru commented while taking off his shoes as they got into the apartment.

Aki couldn't keep a straight face.

"Please tell me there is surveillance footage of the parking lot..." He said ignoring Haru's comment, passing his arm over his shoulder and giggling.

Haru shoved him away jokingly. He disappeared into the bathroom.

Aki took off his shoes and stretched. The weather was starting to get cold, so driving on the motorcycle made his shoulders and back feel stiff. It was still a better weather than summer feeling the hot air against his face.

He got pulled out of his thoughts by a shirtless Haru peeking out of the bathroom door. 

"Come, shower's ready…" he said getting back in.

He discarded his shirt as well throwing it on their bed and she'd the rest of his clothes, leaving them on the floor.

Haru was already under the spray, his hair sticking to his shoulders. He got closer touching the man's shoulders to get under the spray. He didn't realize how cold he was until then

"Hey, baby" Haru mumbled turning around to face him. He caressed his neck and shoulders.

Aki landed his hands to the man's hips.

"How's your ass?" he joked moving them down and softly squeezing his buttcheeks. Haru shrugged.

"It could be better..." the answer would have come as strikingly seductive except that Haru's face was red as a tomato.

They bursted into laughter and kissed slowly.

"Hey…" Akihiko said suddenly. "You know what I've always wanted to do?" Haru gave him a questioning look. "Can I wash your hair? I know it's shorter now than what it was before, I just...it's something I wannadosinceImeyou." he said it very fast feeling embarrassed as the words came out of his mouth.

Since he had fallen into the routine of braiding it for him and  _ secretly _ seeing him work as a hair model for that stupid YouTube channel, he couldn't get the idea out of his head.

Haru turned around without saying anything and grabbed the shampoo bottle for him.

Aki let go a soft moan at the feeling of fingers kneading his scalp. He looked so pliant, so  _ frail _ like that with his eyes closed and foam running down his shoulders.

He got him back under the spray rinsing the soap off and marveling in that weird silky feel hair had when it was wet.

Haru kissed him, but it wasn't a slow kiss as the previous ones, this was desperate and deeply sensual.

Aki hissed as he was pushed against the cold tiles of the shower contrasting with the man's sudden hot kisses against this neck and chest. Without a word, he dropped to his knees. He made a choking noise on his throat as he felt his cock slowly getting hard. Haru looked at him mouthing at the expanse of skin below his belly button.

"Baby, you don't have to" he said fitting his hand on the side of Haru's neck hoisting his face up with his fingers. It was late and they were both tired.

"I want to…" he said intently. "I've always wanted to, wanted you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another incomplete one. Just trying to deliver, it became more fluff than anything else.  
Also, sort of shower scene for a certain someone who asked about it on the comments.


	9. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

They had gone to a club, some sort of techno-rave party going on, it wasn’t their thing, but Haru had gotten tickets thanks to Kouji and frankly, they needed a break, and the craving for doing something other than chilling around in a bar or cuddling while watching a movie was starting to creep in.

They picked a couple of drinks at the entrance and lounged on the bar to check everything around. The place was packed and everyone was dancing like crazy.

“How do you feel so far?” Aki sort of shouted so Haru could hear him.

They had never danced together before, but the amount of people and the lights seemed to be helping their case. He pulled Aki close to him as they experimentally moved together, the man seemed less nervous about it and when a familiar song started playing, Aki smiled at the look on Haru’s face. They danced fast, slow, grinded against each other and even had time to steal a couple of kisses from each other.

They were talking in the middle of the dancefloor.

“...then he told me that it was time for me to delive-...”

“HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!” a man approached Aki putting his hand on his shoulder. This is why he had stopped coming to these things, drunk people were not fun. “Can we dance, handsome? You don’t mind if I steal him for a bit, right?” the question was directed to Haru. But before the man, who was clearly shocked, had the time to answer, Aki blew him off.

“No thanks, sorry.” he gave him a weak smile getting closer to Haru again. “Let’s get drinks, yeah?”

He wanted his boyfriend to feel comfortable, and getting proposals from other people we’re clearly not doing it. He could feel the man tense as they held hands getting close to the bar. Aki pulled him by their connected arm and kissing him deeply, reassuringly, making him understand that he did not want anyone else but him. Haru softened in his arms.

“I need another drink, want something?” Haru said holding his hand to reassure him he was alright.

“Care to do some shots?” Aki suggested with a devilish smile.

About an hour later, 3 rounds of shots and some dancing, they headed out laughing and stumbling into each other. It was weird, but it had definitely been a success, also. As they headed to get a taxi on the main street, there was more shouting.

The same man as before was getting closer to them.

“Dude, let it go…” he was with some friends that were clearly trying to make him back off since he was too drunk.

“What’s your problem?” Haru mumbled but the man ignored him in favour of putting his hand on Aki’s chest, who tried pushing him off.”

“Why didn’ you dance wit’ me?” he slurred his words. “I can show yo’ a good time, come on!” the dude smiled trying to look seductive.

“Let’s go…” he turned around to leave. The next second he felt hot breath in his ear and the guy’s hands groping his chest and waist.

“Tis’ what I’m talking ‘bout…” he giggled and Aki tried to get him off his back. “Come ‘ome with me toni-...”

He hadn’t finished the sentence when Haru, with a swing of his arm, connected his fist right to the man’s jaw, effectively pulling him from Aki. He watched half in horror and half content how the man stumbled back holding his face.

“He told you to back off” Haru shouted grabbing the man by the shirt and plastering him against the wall. “Which part of that don't you understand?” He pushed him away as his friends scrambled to get him away. Haru softened immediately by turning his head and looking directly at him. “Are you okay?” he nestled Aki’s face on his hands.

Aki felt as if he was made of stone, he was so surprised since he had never ever seen Haru that keyed up, never had seen him lose control like that. And when he said he was made of stone like a statue he didn’t just mean his shock, somehow and in a way he did not feel like exploring further, he was rock hard in his pants as well.

He didn’t say anything and stopped the first taxi he found, getting them both inside and back to their apartment.

As they stepped through the door, Haru’s adrenaline rush started to fade.

“S-...sorry, I didn’t know what got into me.” he saw the man’s hands trembling and he seemed lost. “I just...you told him no...and he still did it” he started pacing around. “Who does he think he is? What a shithea-...”

In half a second, Aki shut him up with a kiss. He was also somehow shocked, but his was his way of conveying that everything was alright, to _ thank him _ somehow.

They stumbled against the wall, his hands on Haru’s hair and his whole body flushed against his. The man moaned feeling his hard cock push against his thigh.

He didn’t understand, but seeing this violent and unapologetic side of Haru had riled him more than expected.

“Fuck, that was so hot...you’re so hot.” he grunted giving him a quick kiss and dropping to his knees.

It had definitely been a different evening for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row ending with any of them dropping to their knees? I need to stop doing that.


	10. Pattern

There was a lot of fumbling to get through the door right before he pinned Haru against the door kissing him deeply and letting out a relieved moan. Haru responded grabbing the back of his head and waist pulling him flush against him.

“I want you, fuck, Aki…” the man mumbled against the skin of his neck, giving him goosebumps. Aki was still trying to pinpoint what was it that made Haru so hot and what made him lose control so easily everytime they came back home from the bar. It didn’t have anything to do with alcohol, he thought, there was something related to the man being comfortable and free...he had troubles in the past with this, when they were not dating, he had pulled some weird moved trying to get close to him but regretting it at the last minute, some of them involving braiding the man’s hair and even fall over him in bed, but it hadn’t gone further than that.

Now they were dating, and even if it was a very recent thing, some sort of  _ pattern _ , he didn’t want to call it a routine, but it sort of was, everytime they came back from enjoying themselves in the bar with everyone else, they had their own private fun anywhere else but in the bedroom, just to switch up things, sort of.

His mouth was back on Haru, one of his hands inside the man’s pants, groping him as the other was fisted on Haru’s plaid shirt bunching up the pattern in his fist. He could feel him trembling and push back against him, looking for more.

They were both panting against each other as Haru imitated him, getting his hands inside Aki’s pants pulling his cock out. They kissed and rutted against each other in a tangle of limbs and clothes.

After a series of quick and skillful jerks, Aki came with a hiss, grabbing a fistful of Haru’s hair and burying his head on this neck, leaving a mark that would be questionable in the morning.

“Let me…” he grunted pushing Haru against the door, and dropped to his knees.

A second hadn’t passed when he had his mouth full of cock, swallowing around him, he pulled it out holding it with his hand and teasingly twirled his tongue around it. Haru was restless, he shoved his hand away and moved his own to Aki’s short hair setting a pace and taking control, fucking his mouth deliciously and Aki could not be happier.

He felt Haru tense around him, a moan pulling from deep within him, he pulled himself from Aki’s mouth, holding him firmly by the hair. He looked at Haru, pleading. The man could do with him as he pleased, he thought.

“Fuck-...you’re so hot…-AH-” He came, painting patterns of hot come all over his face. They stayed like that for a moment, panting. He had kept his eyes closed, his mouth open to even his breath.

Haru pulled him up, both of them stumbling and kissed him once again.

Aki could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look closely, this is a revival of the first chapter of the fic, THIS IS ONE OF HARU'S FANTASIES COMING (heh) TRUE.
> 
> [Haru's plaid](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1156f4868cc638336ebb74657f75540e/tumblr_ota3msHyXj1urmvjqo10_540.jpg) btw.


	11. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow...balling (?)
> 
> Not sorry.

He grabbed the edge of Aki's pants and underwear pulling them off his hips and completely off his legs, throwing them to the side.

The man hummed at being freed from his clothes and stretched like a cat on their bed...Haru would never get tired of looking at him, especially not now that he didn't have to hide his desire. Aki was very tall and long, this torso twisting slightly as the man moved his arms over his head lazily.

They had spent their Saturday outside, it was still Spring and having a late breakfast on a nearby coffee had been a great idea. After walking around for a while, they had come back home for an early nap.

Haru had other plans.

He kept looking at him as he ran his hand over Aki's skin, up his stomach and chest. His skin was firm and taut, but at the same time it was very soft.

He moved his face to Akihiko's groin, leaving lazy open-mouthed kisses around. He grabbed his cock pumping it and seeing how it slowly filled in his hand as the man underneath him writhed.

Without hurry but surely, he licked at the tip before wrapping his mouth around it, tasting the faintest taste of pre-cum and sweat on his tongue. As he looked at Aki, Haru swirled his tongue around it, moving up and down.

He got into his elbows, settling down in between the man's thighs with his forearms looming over his lower belly and cock, and took him again in his mouth. This position allowed him to be face to face with his groin and also to keep him from moving too much.

His movements switched from quick jerks on the tip of his cock to slowly swallowing him completely to pulling a bit out and sucking hard.

He had Aki panting as he moved to his balls, carefully licking them to then nuzzled his face against them as he slowly jerked him off with his hand.

"Baby…" he mumbled feeling Aki get close. "...look at me…". He swallowed his cock once again jerking off the base tightly and pulling out to mouth against the head.

He stuck his tongue out and opened his mouth, feeling as Aki's release landed on it and on his lips. He felt the man whine and stare at him intently. He felt filthy and he loved it.

Before he could do anything, Aki reacted pulling him up by the back of his neck, intertwining his fingers on his hair. Haru tried to pull back, to be able to breath and swallow.

"No…" Aki mumbled. "leave it" he mumbled before capturing his swollen lips, his come mixing with their saliva in what was probably the filthiest kiss Haru ever received. He loved it, he was intoxicated in it.

He pushed against Aki, deepening the kiss even more, pushing his tongue against every surface of his mouth that he could.

"...God that's so hot, you're so hot, iloveyou..." he grunted as they pulled away.

Aki looked at him with a smirk and have him another quick kiss.

"You hadn't done that before, right?" he mumbled slurring his words, still looking dazed. Hanu shook his head, his face was red as a tomato and suddenly feeling shy. "Want to try it again?" Aki smirked once again moving his eyebrows ridiculously and making him laugh.

"Yeah…" and in half a second, Aki flipped them pushing him against the mattress and going down his body.

Nap forgotten, Haru moaned closing his eyes, now it was his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE THIS CHAPTER! For once!
> 
> I almost give up the challenge with yesterday's word, but I think I'm back on track.  
I haven't been able to answer all the comments, but I am reading them all.
> 
> I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read the words I struggle to write, thanks, for real ❤️.


	12. Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I clearly failed at kinktober and I want to apologize to those who were waiting and commenting on every chapter. I had a ton of medical appointments to follow up, a biopsy and I wasn't at my best level mentally.  
I am very invested in this pairing and this fic and it's something I definitely wanna keep writing at my own rhythm.
> 
> For some reason this word had the best of me, I could not come up with anything to write, wrote about 2k of another idea and discarded it...but anyway, I finally managed to turn in something, so maybe I can focus on the others with less drama and more inspiration.

Considering the amount of piercings Akihiko had, Haru didn't know why he found himself surprised that the man was also covered in tattoos. It was also the hottest thing he had ever seen.  
The first time he noticed, it had been after their incident, one day after they had started getting into their sync routine. He was entertained washing the dishes they had used for dinner since Aki was astill convinced he had to cook for him.

"Hey, where are band-aids?" Aki stumbled out of the bathroom wearing only his usual sweatpants. He heard him walking to the cabinet near the stove rummaging for the first-aid-kit. "I cut myself while shaving..."  
Haru turned around to see what the fuss was about.

_CLANK! CLANK!_

The plastic cup he was holding resonated against the floor of the kitchen as his breath got caught in his throat.  
He had Akihiko with his back to him, pushing around things in a cabinet, and part his muscular back was covered with ink. He had a tattoo of a dragon that aligned and twisted perfectly against his spine, it went from his shoulderblades with its tail reaching about his waist. The orange and green-ish color contrasted in an almost erotic way against his pale skin.  
Who was he trying to fool? It was absurdly erotic and he wanted to crawl into the sink and disappear down the drain.

  
\---

Now he had a perfect view of Aki's dragon as he deeply fucked into him. His skin was glistening with a sheer film of sweat as they both rutted against each other.  
"H-harder...please" Aki whined against the pillows.  
Haru moved his hand from his hip to planting his palm on the middle of his back, seeing the lightly raised skin of the tattoo between his fingers and pushing him down, making the man arch his back further and indeed, fucking him harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know tattoos are a delicate topic in Japan, but I still think this is pretty badass and considering Aki, I could totally picture it.
> 
> If anyone is curious, I sort of based the tattoo in something like this:
> 
> https://pixers.us/wall-murals/detailed-asian-dragon-tattoo-illustration-37671910


End file.
